yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Cover card
A cover card is a card shown on product packaging, normally on the front of the packaging. Cover cards are often highly sought-after or visually appealing cards included in the product. In Booster Packs and Structure Decks, the cover card is always an Ultra Rare card, except for a lapse in the TCG versions of the final four GX-era packs (Tactical Evolution to Light of Destruction) where the cover card is a Secret Rare as well as a Ghost Rare/Holographic Rare, in exception of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" (these alternate rarities follows in step with the OCG). It returns to original format matching with OCG starting with the first of the 5D's era packs (The Duelist Genesis) and continued until the latest two packs, Judgment of the Light and Shadow Specters, where the cover card has changed to being a super rare in the set. Starting with Series 2, the background color has followed an eight-color trend. The order in releases is green, yellow, red, orange, blue, purple, black and white. This phenomenon has come to be known as the "Booster Pack Rainbow" or simply "The Rainbow". List by set Booster Packs Series 2 * Magic Ruler - Relinquished, Spellbinding Circle * Pharaoh's Servant - Toon Summoned Skull, Toon World * Curse of Anubis - Buster Blader, Chain Destruction * Thousand Eyes Bible - Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Spell of Mask - The Masked Beast, Mask of Dispel, Mask of Restrict, Mask of the Accursed, Mask of Brutality * Labyrinth of Nightmare - Dark Necrofear, Destiny Board * Struggle of Chaos - Dark Ruler Ha Des, Freed the Matchless General, Tyrant Dragon * Mythological Age - Last Turn * Pharaonic Guardian - Fushioh Richie, Book of Life, Book of Taiyou, Book of Moon, Ordeal of a Traveler Series 3 * The New Ruler - Helpoemer * Advent of Union - X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank * Champion of Black Magic - Breaker the Magical Warrior, Chaos Command Magician * Power of the Guardian - Exodia Necross * Threat of the Dark Demon World - Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Terrorking Archfiend * Controller of Chaos - Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Invader of Darkness - Dark Magician of Chaos * The Sanctuary in the Sky - Archlord Zerato * Pharaoh's Inheritance - Spirit of the Pharaoh Series 4 * Soul of the Duelist - Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Rise of Destiny - The Creator * Flaming Eternity - Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Deck Devastation Virus * The Lost Millennium - Ancient Gear Golem * Cybernetic Revolution - Cyber End Dragon * Elemental Energy - Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Shadow of Infinity - Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Enemy of Justice - Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer Series 5 * Power of the Duelist - Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Cyberdark Impact - Cyberdark Dragon * Strike of Neos - Elemental Hero Air Neos * Force of the Breaker - Volcanic Doomfire * Tactical Evolution - Rainbow Dragon * Gladiator's Assault - Elemental Hero Chaos Neos * Phantom Darkness - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Light of Destruction - Honest Series 6 * The Duelist Genesis - Stardust Dragon * Crossroads of Chaos - Black Rose Dragon * Crimson Crisis - Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Raging Battle - Power Tool Dragon * Ancient Prophecy - Ancient Fairy Dragon * Stardust Overdrive - Majestic Star Dragon * Absolute Powerforce - Majestic Red Dragon * The Shining Darkness - Black-Winged Dragon Series 7 * Duelist Revolution - Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Starstrike Blast - Shooting Star Dragon * Storm of Ragnarok - Odin, Father of the Aesir * Extreme Victory - Junk Berserker * Generation Force - Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Photon Shockwave - Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Order of Chaos - Number C39: Utopia Ray * Galactic Overlord - Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Series 8 * Return of the Duelist - Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Abyss Rising - Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Cosmo Blazer - Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy - Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Judgment of the Light - Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory * Shadow Specters - Number C96: Dark Storm * Legacy of the Valiant - Number C101: Silent Honor DARK * Primal Origin - Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Series 9 * Duelist Alliance - Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * The New Challengers - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Secrets of Eternity - Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Crossed Souls - Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Clash of Rebellions - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon * Dimension of Chaos - Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Breakers of Shadow - Enlightenment Paladin * Shining Victories - Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * The Dark Illusion - Nirvana High Paladin * Invasion: Vengeance - Starving Venom Fusion Dragon * Raging Tempest - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon * Maximum Crisis - Supreme King Z-ARC Duelist Packs * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki - Elemental Hero Steam Healer * Duelist Pack: Chazz Princeton - Armed Dragon LV10 * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 2 - Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Duelist Pack: Zane Truesdale - Cyberdark Dragon * Duelist Pack: Aster Phoenix - Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 - Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (OCG only) * Duelist Pack: Jesse Anderson - Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Rainbow Dragon (OCG only) * Duelist Pack: Yusei - Stardust Dragon, Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior * Duelist Pack: Yusei 2 - Junk Archer, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Quickdraw Synchron. * Duelist Pack: Yugi - Dark Paladin (TCG only), Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Korea only) * Duelist Pack: Kaiba - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Duelist Pack: Yusei 3 - Bri Synchron, Big One Warrior. * Duelist Pack: Crow - Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak, Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite. * Duelist Pack: Yuma - Number 39: Utopia, Baby Tiragon, Gagaga Magician, Dododo Warrior. * Duelist Pack: Kite - Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Kuriphoton, Starliege Paladynamo. * Duelist Pack: Yuma 2: Gogogo & Dododo - Explossum, Gogogo Golem - Golden Form, Dododo Witch, Dododo Swordsman. * Duelist Pack: Kastle Siblings - Guard Penguin, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Number 94: Crystal Zero * Duelist Pack: Battle City - None * Duelist Pack: Pharaoh's Memories - Silent Swordsman Collectors Packs * Collectors Pack: ZEXAL Version - Night Papilloperative, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 63: Shamoji Soldier * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Legend Version - Blackwing - Steam the Cloak, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, Mathematician, Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Destiny Version - Timaeus the Knight of Destiny * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Flash Version - Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Booster SPs * Booster SP: Raging Masters - D/D/D Flame King Genghis, D/D/D Gust King Alexander, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon * Booster SP: Tribe Force - Mayosenju Daibak, Nekroz of Trishula, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio * Booster SP: Highspeed Riders - Hi-Speedroid Chanbara, Hi-Speedroid Kendama, Speedroid Ohajikid * Booster SP: Wing Raiders - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon * Booster SP: Destiny Soldiers - Destiny HERO - Drilldark, Destiny HERO - Dynatag, Destiny HERO - Dystopia. Structure Decks * Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar - Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Structure Deck: Zombie Madness - Vampire Genesis * Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction - Infernal Flame Emperor * Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep - Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus * Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph - Gilford the Legend * Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment - Dark Eradicator Warlock * Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress - Exxod, Master of The Guard * Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm - Simorgh, Bird of Divinity * Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage - Super Conductor Tyranno * Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt - Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Structure Deck: Surge of Radiance - Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * Structure Deck: Curse of Darkness - Diabolos, King of the Abyss * Structure Deck: Revival of the Great Dragon/Rise of the Dragon Lords Structure Deck - Felgrand Dragon * Structure Deck: Advent of the Emperor/The Dark Emperor Structure Deck - Caius the Shadow Monarch * Structure Deck: Undead World/Zombie World Structure Deck - Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Structure Deck: Lord of the Magician/Spellcaster's Command Structure Deck - Endymion, the Master Magician * Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike/Warriors' Strike Structure Deck - Phoenix Gearfried * Structure Deck: Machiners Command/Machina Mayhem Structure Deck - Machina Fortress * Structure Deck: Dragunity Drive/Dragunity Legion Structure Deck - Dragunity Arma Leyvaten * Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary/Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck - Master Hyperion * Structure Deck: Devil's Gate/Gates of the Underworld Structure Deck - Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World * Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion/Dragons Collide Structure Deck - Lightpulsar Dragon, Darkflare Dragon * Structure Deck: Roar of the Sea Emperor/Realm of the Sea Emperor Structure Deck - Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings/Onslaught of the Fire Kings Structure Deck - Fire King High Avatar Garunix * Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent/Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck - Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon * Structure Deck: Blitzkrieg of the Mechlight Dragons/Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck - Cyber Dragon Nova * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike - Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Voltic, Masked HERO Dark Law * HERO Strike Structure Deck - Contrast HERO Chaos, Masked HERO Divine Wind, Masked HERO Dark Law, Masked HERO Koga * Structure Deck: Synchron Extreme/Synchron Extreme Structure Deck - Jet Synchron, Junk Warrior, Stardust Warrior * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum/Master of Pendulum Structure Deck - Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon * Structure Deck R: Advent of the True Monarch/Emperor of Darkness Structure Deck - Erebus the Underworld Monarch * Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination - D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse * Pendulum Domination Structure Deck - D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse, D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf, D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried * Structure Deck R: Revival of the Great Divine Dragon/Rise of the True Dragons Structure Deck - Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand * Structure Deck: Yugi Muto - Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot * Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba - A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon Limited Edition Packs * Limited Edition (set) - None * Limited Edition 2: Yugi version - Celtic Guardian * Limited Edition 2: Joey version - Tiger Axe * Limited Edition 2: Keith version - Pendulum Machine * Limited Edition 3 - Summoned Skull * Limited Edition 4 - None * Limited Edition 5 - None * Limited Edition 6 - None * Limited Edition 7 - Vampire's Curse * Limited Edition 8 - Arcana Knight Joker * Limited Edition 9 - Zeta Reticulant, Puppet King, Dragonic Knight * Limited Edition 10 Chaos Black - Armityle the Chaos Phantom * Limited Edition 10 Holy White - Splendid Venus * Limited Edition 11 - Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Limited Edition 12 - Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon * Limited Edition 13 - Genex Neutron * Limited Edition 14 - Genesis Dragon * Limited Edition 15 - Darkness Neosphere * Limited Edition 16 - Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana * Limited Edition 17 - Lightning Warrior Extra Packs * Extra Pack - Darklord Zerato * Extra Pack Volume 2 - Guardian of Order * Extra Pack Volume 3 - XX-Saber Gardestrike * Extra Pack Volume 4 - XX-Saber Darksoul, Archfiend Empress * Extra Pack 2012 - Evolzar Dolkka, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon, The Seal of Orichalcos * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights - Noble Knight Gawayn, Noble Knight Medraut, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights * Extra Pack: Knights of Order - "Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus", "Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn", "Noble Arms - Excaliburn" * Extra Pack 2015 - Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss TCG-Exclusive Booster Packs * Hidden Arsenal - Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Hidden Arsenal 2 - Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Hidden Arsenal 3 - Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg * Hidden Arsenal 4 - Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Hidden Arsenal 5 - Steelswarm Caucastag * Hidden Arsenal 6: Omega Xyz - Vylon Omega * Hidden Arsenal 7: Knight of Stars - Evilswarm Ouroboros * Number Hunters - Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 63: Shamoji Soldier, Night Papilloperative * Dragons of Legend - Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Dragons of Legend 2 - Mirror Force Dragon, Lord of the Red, Mimicat * Dragons of Legend: Unleashed - Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, Lord of the Red, Number 100: Numeron Dragon TCG-Exclusive Structure Decks * Samurai Warlords Structure Deck - "Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien" * Realm of Light Structure Deck - "Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn" * Geargia Rampage Structure Deck - "Geargiagear XG", "Geargiano", "Geargiano Mk-II", "Geargiano Mk-III" Alphabetical list Category:Gameplay